utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze Frei
Supplemental Information Hair color: '''Wavy, knee-length blood red hair with orange, yellow, blue, and white highlights in pigtails. '''Headgear: '''Orange headphones with navy blue highlights. '''Eye color: '''Amber '''Outfit: '''Pleated, knee-length, v-neck, orange dress with red trimmings and highlights. Navy blue leggings with dark, forest green, mid-calf length boots. '''Right hand: '''Yin half of the Yin Yang symbol tattooed here. '''Left arm: '''Model number tattooed here. '''Nationality/Race: '''American/Human Personality *Blaze is blunt and impulsive--an often dangerous combination. She often says/does things without really thinking it through. *She is often known to be rather cold and distant upon first meeting strangers, but--once she gets to know them and gets used to them--she'll gradually warm up to strangers, gladly showing them her (more positive) true colors. *She's very friendly, and she is usually very loyal and protective of those she holds dear. *Much like her birth element and stage name, Blaze is always full of energy, bright, and very stubborn. *She often adjusts her personality so it is suitable for a specific person or situation. For example, when hanging out with a friend who is shy and quiet, Blaze will be more submissive and silent. When at a party, Blaze will be more rowdy and louder. *She loves having fun and thrill seeking. *Blaze has been known to be a mother-hen (particularly with CLOUD 9). Background *Angel Faline LeBeaux was born on April 1st at 6:53 AM. Two minutes later, her fraternal twin brother, Kiyoshi, was born. For two years, Angel lived happily with her singer mother and voice actor father alongside her baby brother. *One evening, however, her parents left to go out on a date. The mother and father left their children with a babysitter, and they set out on their special night. When they came back, Angel was napping on the living room couch, and the babysitter was gone--along with little Kiyoshi. Amber alerts were sent out and a missing child report was filed, but Kiyoshi was never found--at least, not until it was too late. *For the next sixteen years, Angel was left without her brother, and her parents never told her that she had one. She went on with her life, forgetting he ever existed. For sixteen years, she lived happily and as if nothing ever happened. *On her eighteenth birthday, Angel went to a party thrown by her friends in honor of her becoming an adult. A few kids tried to get her to try some beer and play a few alcohol related games. Wanting to spend the night smartly, she politely declined each offer. *Unfortunately, and unbeknownst to her, one of Angel's friends--highly envious of Angel's popularity--spiked her drink. Someone offered to give her a ride home, and--being drunk--she was unable to see that the person offering her a lift was also drunk, possibly even more-so than herself. *They drove for a few miles, and they drove dangerously and recklessly. Needless to say, they crashed. *As she was dying, Kiyoshi appeared before her for the first time in sixteen years. He reveals to her that he is now a tutelary spirit. That being said, he returned her to the world of the living. She awoke to find herself in a hospital room with her parents. *After being discharged from the hospital, Angel's life once again began taking up routine. Everyday, Kiyoshi visited her from the "other realm", and everyday Angel wrote and sang songs. Life was once again bliss for her. *One year later, in the middle of the night, Angel woke and couldn't go back to sleep. Deciding she probably just needed some fresh air, she got dressed and went out for a nightly stroll around her neighborhood. She had no real destination in mind, and wound up at the town park. Sitting at a bench and looking around, she saw a boy talking to a young man. *The boy revealed himself to be named Khalid Diggory, and the young man introduced himself as Galen. Galen offered Angel work as a CONTRALOID, and Angel jumped at the chance. From that moment on, she became known as Blaze Frei. Voice Configuration Blaze's voicebank is private. It cannot be used by the public without the creator's permission. Misconceptions/Speculations '''Speculation: '''She is German/French because of her stage name/true name. '''Fact: '''Blaze's official nationality is American. '''Specualtion: '''The creator is half elf, half nekomimi, therefore Blaze is not human. '''Fact: '''Blaze ''is ''human, even though the creator is not. '''Misconception: '''Blaze and CLOUD 9 are lovers, because they often sing duets about being/falling in love. '''Fact: '''Blaze Frei and CLOUD 9 are not lovers. They are, in fact, just (and '''only) very close siblings. Misconception: 'Blaze and CLOUD can't be/aren't twins, because they do not look alike/are different genders/are classified as different races. '''Fact: '''Blaze Frei and CLOUD 9 ''are twins--fraternal but still twins. Blaze and CLOUD ''were, ''at birth, of the same race, '''but--due to circumstances explained in the "background" section--CLOUD is a spirit. Therefore, currently, he is not of the same race as Blaze. This is where the misconception lies. It should be noted that since Blaze and CLOUD were born into the world as twins (not to mention of the same race), CLOUD's racial "status" does not and would not change his being Blaze's twin brother. Category:CONTRALOID Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:North America Category:Private UTAUloids Category:UTAU Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Deceased UTAUloids